


Spider-Man: dimension clash

by Gordkeit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), スマイルプリキュア! | Smile PreCure!
Genre: Gen, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gordkeit/pseuds/Gordkeit
Summary: Spider-Man discovers an interesting portal and gets some help from some friends to uncover the secrets.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker
Kudos: 4





	1. Something clearly went wrong(Lily)

It was like a blur, one second we were fighting Nogo's minions and then we were being attacked by costumed people who thought we were alien invaders. A few weeks ago Rascal was revived and so were the villains, Brooha made that robot blaster again and we all know how that turned out, I guess if you ask Emily, she'd tell you that she did not enjoy that, then when we got into her to help her out, we saw this portal behind us and then we were hit through it, and that's all I remember of how we ended up here, What could go wrong? I didn't expect this. We were still in Lucky when we saw a school like ours, I saw the costumed man first, he seemed 16 and his mask was frightening with 2 blue eye pieces, and there were web patterns on the man's suit and in the middle was the drawing of a spider with its legs outstretched.  
"Something clearly went wrong." Sunny commented.


	2. Mysterious visitors(Peter Parker)

I suppose I should introduce myself, I'm Peter Parker aka Spider-Man, I'm sure you know that already after Beck who I thought was my friend exposed my identity and framed me, luckily Fury bailed me out of that situation and things are back to normal, until now. I was at school with my best friends eating lunch when a crack in the sky formed outside the school, I asked to be excused to the bathroom and I put on the Iron Spider, the portal had formed near the flagpole, as I go to put my hand in it. "Maybe you better let me check it out first." I saw Doctor Strange there, he checks out the portal with that orange sparkling stuff he does and he says"This portal is unlike anything we've seen, Banner might want to know this." "Karen, call Doctor Banner." I instructed my suit's AI I just integrated into both my suits. "What's up Peter?" Banner Asked, "Hey doc, well this portal thingy just formed near my school and Strange is there too." I explained what happened. "And he asked me to call you" "Portals are always dangerous, I'll have Carol check it out with you 2." As the Avengers logo appeared as Bruce hung up, I noticed something, "Uh, Strange? Everyone but us are missing." Strange gives me a concerned look. We see Carol and we all looked grimly at the portal."Someone's gotta make sure that an alien army doesn't march out of this thing."She suggested. Then two minutes later a giant robot comes falling out. I could've sworn that whoever was in there were magical girls. Because I heard a "Something has clearly went wrong."


End file.
